


In for Five, Hold for Three, Out for Seven

by nobodys_pearl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinath August, M/M, Mention of Panic Attack, Reveal, a lil angst and a lil fluff, my lil cinnamon buns, they're just too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodys_pearl/pseuds/nobodys_pearl
Summary: Nathanael is on his roof trying to calm down when a masked visitor drops by.Adrinath August Day #1: RevealWarning: Mention of a panic attack





	In for Five, Hold for Three, Out for Seven

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece for Adrinath August! Hope you guys enjoy!

Nathanael leaned back to lie down on his roof, looking up at the stars. He blew a lock of hair out of his face and watched the night tick by.

He was having one of _those_ nights. The kind of night where he couldn’t sleep, where everything was just too much. The streetlights, the faint smell of smoke, the sounds of cars – it was all too big. He felt a tightness in his chest that he tried to ignore.

But he couldn’t ignore it. Not right now.

He tried to pinpoint when exactly this day had gone south for him. It could’ve been when Chloe tried to look through his sketchbook, or when Miss Bustier caught him falling asleep in class, or maybe it was when he came home to an empty house, seeing the note that his parents had left on the table, hastily scrawled like it was an afterthought.

Maybe it was all of these things that brought him to this moment. Maybe there was no reason at all.

He could feel his heartbeat quicken and he sat up, running a frustrated hand through his hair as he tried to steady his breathing.

“Get it together, Nathanael.” He said to himself, noticing how small his voice sounded, like the city was trying to swallow it. His breathing became faster, more shallow.

He didn’t notice the sound of feet lightly landing on his neighbor’s roof. “Star gazing once again, I see.” A voice said.

Nathanael would’ve looked up, but he was a little busy trying to calm down his heart rate. Besides, he knew who it was anyway.

“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep.” Nathanael answered honestly. He managed to sneak a glance, and saw Chat Noir lounging on the nearby roof, looking up at the sky. The superhero had been making more frequent visits lately, ever since he saved Nathanael from the akuma that could bend metal. If it wasn’t for Chat, he would’ve been crushed under a ton of steel.

Nathanael was curious as to why Chat had checked in on him that night after the akuma attack. And even more curious when he came back a few nights later. He must have saved a lot of people from imminent danger, what made Nathanael so special?

Maybe Chat had noticed how breakable he was.

“I couldn’t sleep either.” Chat answered a moment later, stretching his limbs in a very cat-like manner. He was the paradigm of ease – it was like nothing touched him. Nothing got to him the way it got to Nathanael. Nathanael couldn’t help but envy that. And yet at the same time, he knew Chat well enough by now to know that there was more beneath the surface. He could see it in the tenseness of his shoulders, in the way his mouth seemed a little too tight.  

“Is it bad at home again?” Nathanael asked. He realized that the knot in his chest was loosening, and he took deep breaths, counting the seconds.

Chat shifted uncomfortably on the roof. “I don’t know. It’s nothing new. I just – I just needed to leave, you know? I needed to know that I could escape, if I wanted. I needed to have some control.” Chat sighed and shook his head. “I don’t know, that probably doesn’t make any sense.”

Ever since Chat Noir had visited Nathanael that first night, he began to open up to the redhead, little by little. He was careful not to tell too much that he’d give away his identity, but it didn’t stop them from talking about things that mattered. Things that were important to them. Hopes, fears, and the little stuff in between.

“No, I understand.” Nathanael said quietly, looking down at his hands. His breathing still wasn’t back to normal. “That’s why I’m on my roof so often. Looking down at the city like this, it’s my escape. For a while, I can forget that the house is so empty.”

‘And that I’m so full.’ Nathanael couldn’t help but think, feeling the familiar panic build up in his chest and press against his lungs, making it hard to breathe. He hugged his knees close to his chest and tried to count out the seconds once more.

“Nathanael?” Chat said, but Nathanael couldn’t answer. He heard movement, and soon he felt an arm around his shoulders. “Is this okay?” He asked.

Nathanael nodded his head and leaned into his touch. Soon Chat was running a comforting hand through his hair. “Deep breaths, I’m here.”

Nathanael filled his lungs with oxygen and focused on taking slower breaths. In times like these he tried to make a list of things that made him feel more grounded. He focused on the feeling of the roof tiles against his palms, the feel of the gentle breeze on his face, the feel of Chat’s hair tickling his cheek. Then he began to make a list about the superhero next to him.

He was brave, and self-sacrificing. He was unsure of himself. He felt trapped in his own home. People expected a lot from him, both in and out of costume. His blond hair never seemed to stay in place. His grin was the most annoying and heart-melting thing Nathanael had ever seen. His eyes held this sincerity that Nathanael hadn’t noticed until recently. Until he began to look up more.

Finally his breathing had gone back to normal. His chest still hurt, but at least the worst of it was over.

Nathanael sighed and turned his face to look at Chat.

“Better?” The hero asked, concern on his face.

Nathanael smiled. “Better.” He watched Chat visibly relax. He also noticed that his arm was still around him.

“I’m sorry.” Chat said.

“For what?” Nathanael asked, his eyes widening a fraction.

“I was so busy dumping my problems on you, that I didn’t notice that you were the one who needed help.” He answered, looking at the skyline. Nathanael saw the tightness in his eyes.

“No – I –” Nathanael began, trying to think of the right words. He grabbed Chat’s hand and waited until he was looking back at him. “I _never_ want you to apologize for something like that. Your feelings matter too. I _want_ you to come to me. Please.”

Chat looked at him for a moment, and then he gave him a soft smile. “Okay. But only if you let me know when you’re having another panic attack.”

“Oh yes, I’ll make sure to text you.” Nathanael teased. “Does your baton have unlimited data?”

Chat furrowed his brow in thought. Then he looked at Nathanael and grinned. “I’m not sure, but my phone does.”

Nathanael couldn’t help but make a choking sound. “You can’t just give me your number!”

“Why not?” Chat asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Well, because – because you’re a superhero! I’m just – I mean –” Nathanael sighed, pulling his hand away. “You’re already risking your life for Paris. You saved me once, you, you don’t have to do it again. You have enough to worry about.”

“You’re right.” Chat admitted, and Nathanael tried to ignore the disappointment that was blossoming in his chest. “Chat Noir has a responsibility to Paris. But I know someone who cares about you a lot, who _wants_ to be there for you, and doesn’t wear a mask.”

Nathanael looked at him curiously. “Who?”

Chat gave him a wide smile, and Nathanael could swear there were a million akumas fluttering in his stomach. “Plagg, claws in.”

Nathanael had to look away as Chat was covered in a bright green light. Once the light faded Nathanael slowly turned back, and was met with those familiar green eyes. It took him a moment to realize that the costume was gone, replaced with blue jeans, a t-shirt, and a simple white jacket.

“Adrien Agreste, at your service.” Chat, or rather, Adrien, said, bowing his head a little.

Nathanael looked at him in shock.

“I know, I know, it’s probably a lot to process and maybe this wasn’t the best time to spring this on you…Oh god I freaked you out, didn’t I? Okay deep breaths I’m so sorry –” Adrien said, waving his arms, worry lining his features.

“What are you doing?!” Nathanael finally yelled, looking around. “Someone could’ve seen you transform!”

Adrien looked at him in confusion. “That’s what you’re worried about?”

“Well yeah, what did you expect?”

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know, I thought you’d be more shocked that your classmate is a superhero.”

Nathanael laughed. “Oh, I’ve known for _weeks_.”

Adrien snapped his head to look at him, his mouth hanging open in shock. Nathanael bit back a smile. “What now?”

“Oh come on, it’s not like it’s that hard to figure out.” Nathanael said, rolling his eyes and smiling. “Mask or not, you’re still Adrien, you know? You care about others, you want everyone to be happy to an extent that you sometimes forget to take care of yourself, you can be insecure in your abilities, and yet look like the most confident person in the world when you’re sticking up for people, you –”

Adrien interrupted him by pulling him in for a kiss. Nathanael melted into it, and soon all of the anxiety that had built up during the day flew away on butterfly wings.

A moment later Adrien pulled away and looked at Nathanael with wide eyes. He could see the hint of a blush on his cheeks. “Sorry, I –”

“You say ‘sorry’ a lot don’t you?” Nathanael said, resting his hand on Adrien’s knee. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. “I actually wanted to kiss you for a while.” He admitted.

Adrien gave him a warm smile and lifted his hand to move a lock of hair out of Nathanael’s face. “Me too.”

“So I think I already have your number.” Nathanael said with a smirk, thinking about the class group chat they were both in.

Adrien laughed and leaned back on his hands. “And I have yours. I can’t wait to send you infinite cat emojis.”

Nathanael groaned and put his face in his hands. “If you were transformed right now I would so push you off this roof.”

Adrien gasped and gave him a gentle shove. “How rude.” Then he gave Nathanael a very Chat-like grin and leaned into him. “I guess I’ll have to give you a reason to let me stay.” He said, his voice low and quiet.

Nathanael couldn’t hold back his smile. “You may have to give me a few reasons.”

They stayed like that the rest of the night, side by side. They talked about their hopes, they talked about their fears.

And they slowly fell in love in the little moments between.


End file.
